This Story Is Unoriginal
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: I play too much CD-I.
1. Chapter 1

**This Story Is Unoriginal**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This is just copy pasta'd from something old I did. Nothing special. Go home, folks.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Fat Pikachu and Gay Piplup were having a picnic with Princess Buneary in a random meadow in the middle of nowhere. When that Creepy Croagunk showed up, shit went down.

The drain.

"That joke is terrible and you should feel terrible," Gay Piplup demoaned as he ate lotsa poffins.

Suddenly, Dr. Meowth came out and shoved his pingas into princess Buneary's butt, giggling like the maniac he was. Creepy Croagunk snatched away the pic-a-nic baskets as he skipped towards the northern direction, with fat Pikachu and Gay Piplup too busy watching a cat raping a bunny in front of their eyes.

"This is very toasty," Fat Pikachu commented as he smiled at the camera, turning around and looking straight at the computer screen, "Get Da Hint?"

"Hints are decieving, when hedgehogs are involved," Gay Piplup whispered into Fat Pikachu's stomach.

Shaymin The hedgehog suddenly whizzed up in the scene, pointing at Fat Pikachu and Gay Piplup, shaking his head. "Making statements that are confusing as hell... **that's NO good.**"

"Hey you! Get off of my-" Fat Pikachu was blasted with tens of thousands of chili dogs and flowers, while Gay Piplup attempted to use Whirpool, but choked on his water, rolling on the ground. Miles "Buizel" Prower floated from the clear blue sky, looking at Shaymin, who sighed.

"And now, with my new Meowth-O-Matic Ray Gun 9000, I will take over da world!" Dr. Meowth laughed as he pumped his fists in the air, standing on an exhausted Princess Buneary, who had one hell of an anal penetration.

Shaymin and Buizel then got their brains together and slapped Dr. Meowth's shit, while an elderly Conkeldurr watched from the western direction in an old, green wheelchair, shaking her head in disgust. "Back in my day, we didn't have this bullshit about..."

"You know what they say," Fat Pikachu started as he and Gay Piplup sat next to the Conkeldurr, eating toasted toast and spaghetti, "All Conkledurrs Conk elders!" And then they laughed.

And Shaymin, Buizel, Princess Buneary, and Dr. Meowth laughed.

And then tehre was that creepy Croagunk's laugh.

And then cue laugh track.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, mah boi," Fat Pikachu stated to Gay Piplup as they were sitting on the tallest skyscraper in Unova's Castelia City.

Gay Piplup slurped up his spaghetti as he turned to Fat Pikachu, tilting his head to the right. "What, you?"

"Toasters get off..." Fat Pikachu started as he then smirked. "_...get off of my cloud. _Get the hint?"

Silence. Gay Piplup then began laughing, as Fat Pikachu joined in the laughter, only for Dr. Meowth to drop a giant toastah on the two, laughing diabolically.

"**Mwa ha ha ha!** My Meowth-O-Matic Toastuh 2014 Edition Mach 3.2 worked like a charm!" Dr. Meowth stated as he rubbed his paws together, "And now, with these nincombots out of my way, all of Pokemon World will be mine!"

And then Dr. Meowth laughed evilly, only to hamfully laugh too much as he fell out of his Meowth Carrier, tumbling down and landing flat on the pavement, shocking various Gen 5 Pokemon as they noticed the injured Dr. Meowth.

"Gosh!" Aria Meloetta exclaimed as she was rubbing her private parts with vanilla icing, using her right, paddle shaped, icing covered hand as she held the carton of vanilla icing in her left hand.

"It twas beauty killed the beast," An elderly male Slaking stated as he shook his head, his burly arms folded.

Dr. Meowth wheezed as he raised his right arm in the air slowly, with Pokemon's Farting Bianca in her BW1 look rushing up to the spot and slamming her big fat butt down on Dr. Meowth, farting as hard as she could as she ended up pooping herself.

"I hate that human!" Dr. Meowth gagged as he was officially killed.

"Oopsie whoopsie, I had a poopsie!" Farting Bianca giggled as she placed her hands on her face, letting out another ear splitting, earth shattering, brassy, deep pitched, tuba like fart that caused a large brown stain on her white dress, her big butt cheeks revealing that she had no underwear.

And then Arceus restarted the space time continuum. Because no one wants to be a Squidward.


End file.
